A vampire's Innocence
by tatertotts
Summary: Naruto is a vampire who decides to do his "good deed of the day" by picking up Sasuke and "saving his life". Of course he never knew his "good deed of the day" would give him so much crap. AU Naruto/SasUKE Yaoi Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Vampires**

Vampires. Such an interesting topic of speech for those with dark imaginations and far too much time on their hands. They make your mind twirl with wonder at the thought of seeing one, but fear of actually meeting one. They lurk in the dark and feed on the blood of man, maybe cattle if they feel generous. They take delight in hearing the screams of the innocent as they drink away their life….-"What the heck kind of crap is this!?" I yell as I throw the book back on the table. The library grows even quieter, if that's even possible, and all eyes are on me. The librarian glares at me behind large black rimmed glasses as she puts her finger to her lips making a loud shushing noise. "And she's telling me to be quiet." I mumble as I make my way out of the library, a sour look on my face.

I have to say that stupid book upset me more than I would like to admit. To think that I was such a creature and say I have no heart. To call me a monster and not even know me. Humans have such black hearts. "I bet they're even worse than a vampires'," I snort as I take a short cut through an alleyway. "I mean they know nothing about us and yet they accuse us of being evil beasts with nothing but blood and death on our minds…if we even have a mind at all."

I would have continued my thoughts on mankind had it not been for the sudden sound of a gunshot and footfalls in the alleyway to my right. "This better be good," I mumble, rolling my eyes as a gang of five men run past me and into the alley to my left.

"To follow or not to follow…that, my dear-self, is the question." I look to my right before cracking my neck deciding that I would probably feel better if I went right.

I whistle a happy tune before shoving my hands behind my head in a relaxed pose. "Meh it looks like it can't be helped," I whine. "A poor innocent dying person needs my good chivalry! If I don't help them another useless human might die…what a pity." 'Not really.'

I head to the right as fast as my leisurely walking legs can go before stopping at the entrance to the alleyway. I brush my blonde hair out of my face and grin as I stare down at the figure laying on its side, blood dripping from their chest.

"Oh-ho lucky!" I walk forward to kneel down infront of the boy, whose face is suprisingly calm for just having gotten shot with a bullet. He looks up at me with dark eyes and my grin gets even wider. "Looks like I nailed a pretty one."

A/N Now this is just a prologue so there's really nothing in it but I just want to see what kind of response I get before giving the next chapter. One review is all I need to start the next chapter! So feel free...please?T-T

P.S. The first chapter** will** be longer than this


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the Family**

"Last night I hit the jackpot Gaara! The treasure at the end of the rainbow, the crème center, the fountain of youth!"

"…."

I sigh loudly, making sure to overdramatize the moment. "He was so handsome and his blood tasted so good! Like rich warm chocolate flowing down your throat!" I sling my arm around his shoulder, well aware of his little quirk about people touching him. "I could share you know." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

Gaara just stares at me, his expression as monotone as always.

I pout. "You don't wanna share?"

"….." He completely ignores me.

"….." I stare at him with a bland expression, removing my arm from around him. "Gaara, you're no fun at all." I say bluntly.

"No, I just choose not to entertain you and your stupid ideas." He stares at me for a few more seconds before turning back to the TV, a rerun of Fresh Prince playing on the screen.

"It's not stupid!" I yell, flicking him on the shoulder.

He glares at me from the corner of his eye, obviously annoyed now, which was my initial intention. An annoyed Gaara talks more. Simple as that.

"You know we can't _share _as you so put it." He sighs, making air quotes on the share. "It would taste repulsive to me, remember?"

"But I haven't even marked him yet!" I scrunch up my face and stick my tongue out at him, making sure some spit lands on his face.

"Naruto, that's gross." He says with a displeased voice, wiping the spit off the side of his face with my shirt.

"Hey-"

"You may not have now, but you will." He stares at me seriously for a moment longer, before smirking. "And if I drank from him he may never want to go back to you."

"I beg your pardon you burning bush!?" I yell indignantly, only faintly aware of how stupid that insult just sounded.

He quirks an eyebrow. "Burning bush?"

"You know Moses? And that talking dead shrub?" I look pointedly at his red hair. "It was burning too."

He just stares at me.

I frown at him as I prop my elbow on my knee, wresting my head in my hand. "You need to go to summer school." 'Or better yet bow to my greatness and stop questioning me.'

"I heard that." He mumbles, having read my mind, before turning to staring at the screen again. A commercial for tampons was playing.

I smirk. "Hey Gaara-"

"Don't say it." He cuts me off, his left eyebrow twitching.

"Damn kill-joy," I mumble.

I can see him smile from the corner of my eye, well more a twitch of the lips if anything, but when you've lived with Gaara as long as I have you know what to look for.

You see me and Gaara go way back, about 20 years back; which really is a lot when you consider he isn't my sire. Vampires tend to live alone most of there lives until they get a fledgling, but still most tend to separate after 5 years or so. My sire made me and split so I guess you could say Gaara took over the role, but now that I can kill on my own and take care of myself he has no reason to stay, yet here he is. I smile to myself. 'And I love him for it.'

"What are you thinking of?" Gaara asks, a look of concentration on his face. 'Most likely trying to read my mind.' I think as I smile at him, making sure to keep him out.

"Nothing." I lie, knowing full well that Gaara is far more than a 'nothing'. Suddenly a small tingle goes down my spine and I grin. "He's awake." I start to giggle a bit insanely before jumping off the couch.

"Hm." Gaara sits still on the cushions, obviously making no move to follow me.

"I'm gonna go say _hi_, excuse me." I skip to the bedroom down the hall, the grin from earlier still on my face. 'This should prove to be entertaining.'

I stop in front of the door and try to stop my giggles as I slowly turn the handle. The door swings open quietly, hardly making a sound; I'm glad we keep them regularly oiled. Not fully prepared for the sight I was about to see I almost choked on my spit and held my nose to prevent an oncoming nose bleed.

There sitting up on the bed had to be the most unintentionally erotic sight I have ever seen in my life. The boy, whose name I mind probed and found out was Sasuke, was shirtless with the sheets pooling around his waste. His eyes were slightly dull from sleep and blood loss, which gave a nice effect to my imagination, and he was mindlessly rubbing his hand up and down his chest in thought as he stared around the room. I stood there drooling for a second trying to fight the urge to stare at his nipples before mentally smacking myself. 'Stop it you beast umm beastier beast.' I sweatdropped.

I decide to finally pull myself out of the shadows and my not-so-innocent thoughts before walking slowly to the foot of the bed. "Hello sunshine, the earth says hello!" I try to hold in my laugh at the look on his face as he jumps six feet in the air and stares at me like I just barfed up a submarine. Part disgust part heart attack. 'Probably didn't like me calling him sunshine,' I laugh in my head.

"Who are you?" He asks, subconsciously moving towards the headboard. "How did you get in here?" He continues to ask in the sexiest voice I have ever heard.

I grin at him, making sure all my teeth are showing. "The names Naruto my little blood bank and I came through the door of course, that's what it's there for right?"

"Blood bank—what? Where am I?" He stumbles over his words, a look of confusion and carefully concealed fear on his face. Suddenly he glares at me, his back eyes smoldering. "Answer me!" His voice croaks a bit still groggy from waking up.

"Alright, alright calm down for a sec will you?" I hold up my hands in a sign of surrender as I slowly walk towards him, stopping at the side of the bed. "You're not in any danger ok?" 'Yet.' I mentally add.

He looks at me suspiciously, obviously still not trusting me. "Explain." He tells me in a commanding voice. He folds his arms over his chest, the gesture obviously not one of relaxation for the muscles under his arms are still tense.

I smiled a softer smile at him, reeling in the excitement for a bit. "I saved you," I say softly, my voice taking on a slightly worried tone. "You were bleeding all over when I found you and its lucky I did too or you might have died there."

"You shouldn't have interrupted." He snaps at me brusquely, his brows furrowing a bit more. "It wasn't your problem."

I chuckle slightly before taking a seat on the side of the comforter near his right knee. "Of course it was my problem Sasuke-" His eyes widen at the use of his name. "-after all you _are_ mine and we can't have my precious possessions getting damaged now can we? Expensive items loose their worth once they're broken." My smile turns a bit sad at that part, knowing all too well the truth of that statement. "Don't worry Sasuke," I reach my hand out to stroke his cheek, feeling the soft skin beneath my fingertips making me smile another sad smile. "I'll make sure your nice and packaged before I send you off." The lids of his eyes slowly droop before closing completely, his body falling backwards into my arms as I catch him. I lower him slowly to the bed before pulling the sheet up around him. The look on his face is one of peacefulness as I smile before leaning down to press a light kiss to his lips. His lips are soft and warm and leave a tingling, almost numbing sensation as I pull away.

I snort softly to myself as sit there watching him sleep. "I've barely had you for more than a day and I'm already attached." I stand from the bed and with a sigh make my way slowly across the room. "Of course I'll have you take responsibility for steeling my heart so unexpectedly, so prepare yourself Sasuke." I repeat his name liking the way it sounds on my tongue as I slowly turn the handle to the door. As I step through I turn back to smile at him one more time. "Welcome to the family," I giggle before shutting it gently.

**Ok so how was it not too bad right? This is my first story so I'm a little apprehensive I guess you could say. Thanks for the reviews btw. Haha I read them right before I went to bed and I couldn't sleep until like way late because I was so excited to get the next chapter up. Which reminds me I should be uploading a new chapter for this story every week so yah wish me luck especially when school starts. Feel free to leave comments of any, sort praises or criticism. Kay until next time! XD Tati **


	3. Chapter 3

Realization

**Realization**

_Sasuke's Pov._

_Where am I? There are so many pipes. Whoever fixes them doesn't do a very good job of it. My eyes scan the room and stop at a large cell, the doors held shut by a small paper seal. Suddenly there's a flicker and I'm standing directly in front of it, warm air tossing my hair back and forth. My heart nearly stops as realization hits me. As soon as the thought to run crosses my brain I am frozen in place. There staring at me from between the bars is what appears to be a large orange fox, it's eyes a bloody crimson and its mouth set in a malicious grin. As I stare at it I can't help the flash of fear that travels down my body and back up, nearly stopping my heart beat. _

"_My, my aren't you something. How did you get here human?" Whatever it is seems to be amused as its grin takes on a more mischievous look. "Ah, I see, you must be the one he marked." His eyes seem to scan me for a second, as if looking for imperfections, before he barks out a laugh. The laugh holds no humor, almost vague surprise. "I must admit, even through all of his idiocy he seems to have some abilities. His choices in fillers are quite good." _

"_Fillers?" I barely get the word out, the sound of my voice pitifully weak._

_It just chuckles, the sound reverberating around the empty room. "Do you not know what that is? Has he not told you?" He doesn't seem to be expecting an answer as he just continues talking. "If he has not told you yet I have no right to interfere or I should say I want to see how you turn out." It chuckles again, the sound agitating me more than I care to admit._

"_Who are you?" I push the fear to the back of my heart and let the annoyance overshadow everything else._

_The fox doesn't seem surprised only more amused as it stares at me, drool dripping from its mouth and splattering on the floor, the sound causing my insides to churn a bit; not from fear but from disgust. The annoyance plan must be working better than I thought. _

"_That is none of your concern human." It pauses for a second as if considering something before speaking again. "Names hold great power over a demon no matter how strong; to tell you mine would be like signing a contract." It glares down at me in annoyance before making a strange snorting sound and turning away. As its back faces me I can't help but stare in awe at the nine tales flicking back and forth agitatedly behind it. "You have over stayed your welcome human, leave before I decide devour your soul." _

_My eye twitches slightly as I glare at the thing. "Tell me how." I keep my voice carefully nonchalant._

"_What?" _

"_Tell me how to leave." For some reason I feel embarrassed to say this. "I don't know how."_

_It growls at me, its head turning to the left slightly. "The same way you came in you ignorant fool."_

_Ok this is really starting to piss me off._

"_I don't know how I came here you stupid plush toy."_

"_PLUSH TOY!?" It whips its head around in anger, its eyes burning with hatred. The look probably should have scared me but I was too annoyed now to feel anything else so I just glared at it. "YOU INSOLENT HUMAN SCUM! DO YOU HAVE NO IDEA TO WHOM YOU ARE INSULTING!?" A strange reddish glow seemed to flow from its body for a second before being repressed by blue static, the sound of it making my ears tingle and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. It growls at me as the glow recedes back into its body. It turns to face me fully now its posture rigid as it stares down at me._

_Its next words come out in a low hiss, its claws digging into the stone floor. "Allow me to assist you then."_

_Suddenly the water from the floor begins to rise, a current picking up and flowing to the left. I look to see where it leads, but all I see is darkness. My feet are beginning to slide along with the current, my desperate attempts to walk against it obviously not helping. The water rises even higher as if sensing my struggle, which is probably right considering the situation, before finally pulling me down. The current is too strong as I try to swim against it and I suddenly realize how deep the water is. I let my body go limp as I figure that if that giant fox wants to kill me there's nothing I can do about it. I close my eyes and let the current take me even deeper, my body seeming to spiral downward._

I gasp, my chest heaving, my eyes suddenly flying open as I shoot upward into a sitting position. I look around me wildly, taking in my surroundings as the light floods my eyes.

It's my bedroom.

I sigh. I look at my hands, my fingers twitching as I try to get the shaking under control. I can feel the sweat on my forehead as it slowly drips down the side of my face.

"What the hell was that?" I mumble, bringing my eyes up to scan my room again, just to make sure. I can see my room door cracked open slightly, light from the hallway seeping through. "Was that all a dream?"

I look down at my chest to see if I'm wet, and frown. Nothing.

I check all along my body to make sure there are no injuries. I start to scan along my left arm up my elbow, my shoulder, before stopping. Just as I'm about to turn away to check my other arm I see something dark out of the corner of my eye. My eyes flash down in the direction of my left shoulder again, my neck cramping as I try to see farther up. I can see a slight black mark, almost like a tattoo out of the corner of my eye.

Quickly I slide my legs off the side of the bed, detangling them from the sheets in the process. I stand up and make my way to the door slamming it open and running down the hall into the bathroom. I flick on the light and stare into the mirror, my eyes widening at the sight.

"What in gods name…?"

Sure enough on my left shoulder near my neck is a small black swirl mark. I run my fingers over the jagged lines softly, hissing when a small buzz of pleasure travels up my spine. "The hell is this thing?" I ask no one in particular. I pull my hand away, grabbing some toilet paper as I run it under the sink water. Leaving the water running I start to try and rub it out, pieces peeling off under the pressure and my skin turning pink.

"Great the damn thing's a tattoo," I growl. I slam off the water and throw the tissue in the trash before using the towel on the rack behind me to rub the rest of the wet tissue off my shoulder. I 'tsk' before throwing the towel back on the rack, it slipping and falling to the floor, before turning the light back off and turning to rush back out of the bathroom, heading into the living room.

I stop at the end of the hall and look around at the room, making sure nothing is out of place. Pleased that everything is the same as how I left it, I walk over to the couch and lay down, closing my eyes to block out the light from the fan above me. I stop. I didn't leave the fan on; I never leave the fan on. (a/n Paranoid much? Lol)

My eyes widen as I remember something from the day before. Blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes. "Holy shit!" I sit up from the couch quickly, almost giving myself whiplash in the process. Suddenly all the memories from that time come flooding back to me. The fight, the shooting, the boy with the grin on his face, the unfamiliar room, and the strange declaration of ownership. "That bastard!" I hiss, jumping off the couch and speed walking over to the calendar. I distinctly remember getting assaulted on the 25 and today is the….27.

"What the hell did that idiot do to me?" I glance down at my shoulder, and fold my arms, my finger tapping agitatedly on my left arm. Before I can start throwing things around the apartment in irritation, my cell phone rings. I glare at it mentally deciding that whoever has the balls too call me in the first place can wait till later.

The phone keeps ringing.

I growl trying to ignore it, hoping the person on the other line knows the seven-ring rule.

It's still ringing.

Apparently not.

I stomp over to my phone, fully planning on taking my pent up frustrations out on the unsuspecting person on the other line.

"What the fuck do you want!?"

There's no noise.

"I swear if this is a prank call I will-"

"Otouto."

I pause, realizing who it is before sighing. "Aniki what do you want, I'm a little busy right now." I sit down on the couch and try to get my emotions under control. The last thing I need is a lecture from my brother about self awareness or something stupid like that.

"Where were you?"

He almost sounds worried, I note with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, where were you? You didn't answer your phone when I called you." There was silence on the other line and I was about to respond with an 'I was busy' before he continues. "Are you hurt? Did someone do something to you? Was it Orochimaru again?" His voice takes on a bit of an angry tone at the last one before he sighs. "Or were you just fooling around otouto?"

His attempt to lighten the mood is** not **helping.

"No I was not fooling around and it wasn't Orochimaru." My body gives an involuntary shudder at the thought of him. "And I'm not hurt either, but…." I pause wondering if I should mention the odd tattoo I woke up with.

"But?"

I make up my mind not to tell him as he would probably say something like me getting drunk and always wanting to be like him even now that I'm older. Asshole.

"Don't worry Aniki, I'm fine, I was just busy yesterday. I had a lot of school work to do and fell asleep. It's almost time for graduation and finals are coming up remember? Lots of things being assigned." I try to keep my voice happy, well as happy as I'll allow, before yawning purposefully into the phone. "I just woke up now actually so I should go eat something; I'll call you later ok?" 'Like hell I will, maybe I'm laying this on a little too thick?'

There's only silence on the other line and I wonder if he has already hung up. I wouldn't be surprised; he does tend to do that from time to time. He needs to realize that talking to someone on the phone is not the same as talking to someone face to face, you can't just 'walk away'.

"I'm coming over."

"What? Aniki no! I'm fine and I have to go somewhere anyway so just stay home or something."

Silence.

"Aniki?"

More silence.

I sigh and hang up the phone.

See what I mean?

_30 minutes later_

I ignore the knocking on the door, knowing he'll let himself in eventually and if by chance that's **not** him, which I highly doubt, then the person can just go to hell 'cause I'm not getting up.

"Otouto, laziness is a sin you know."

I look over to where he's standing and see him dressed in a plain black shirt with a red cloud on it and grey jeans, the look making him look like a hobo in my opinion.

"Otouto you look like a hobo." He scans my white shirt and blue boxers before frowning. "I told you I was coming over. Didn't you even bother to get dressed?" His voice is obviously disapproving as he sits on my legs that are resting on the couch.

"Get off me! And look whose talking? You have no right to say anything to me when you invited yourself over you idiot." I grunt as I try to force him off my legs, taking note of how heavy he is for future reference.

"I am dressed like this **because **I am seeing you." He doesn't seem the least bit bothered by my wiggling legs as he just crosses his and gets more comfortable.

"What?" I growl, giving up and just laying there, knowing the fat lard isn't going to move an inch even if I asked him nicely, which would be a miracle in itself, might I add.

"I know your poor state of dress 99 of the time when I do not pick something out for you myself." Pointed stare at my boxers. "So I decided to dress down for your sake so you would not feel offended. I'm far too nice to you Sasuke, you should appreciate your aniki more."

I growl at him. "Like hell! And I'm only dressed like this to prove a point!"

"Point?" He seems genuinely confused.

"Yes point! That you can't just barge into peoples houses uninvited! I tried to tell you no on the phone but on hung up on me!" I can feel my left eyebrow twitching.

Suddenly he sits up from my lap and crawls up my body to sit on my stomach. He pulls my head to the right and pears down at my shoulder. "What is this?" His voice sounds angry, but he doesn't turn to look me in the eye.

"What is-" I suddenly remember the tattoo on my shoulder, having forgotten it when my brother got here. I sigh and try to push him off me, but he's not budging. I lay my hands above my head, for some reason really not wanting to touch him. "I don't know." I mumble preparing myself for the lecture on drinking he is about to torture me with.

He growls, the sound surprising me as it sounds deeper than normal, more animalistic, as he leans down even further towards my neck, and licks it. A shot of pleasure goes down my spine before being erased by disgust.

"Itachi, gross what the hell are you doing!?" I bring my hands back up to his shoulders and try to push him off again. This time I'm successful as he sits up, though I have the feeling he let me. I look up into his face intending to yell at him to stop being weird or get out before I see the look he's giving me.

His face is twisted in anger, his teeth gritting together and I can feel his fists clenching on my shirt.

"Aniki?" I make sure to keep my voice soft trying not to anger him more. If it were anyone else I would have just yelled at them, but since it's Itachi I can't help but try to calm him down.

"Uzumaki." The name is growled out with pure hatred, Itachi getting up and pacing around the room.

I only have a moment to be surprised at his speed before he picks up the vase on the living room table and flings it towards the front door, the piece shattering into a million tiny shards. The force behind it caused some of the door to crack off and fall to the floor along with the glass. I quickly get up and run towards him, grabbing his hand from behind him mid-pace and yanking him towards the couch again, hoping that if he sits down I can get him to calm down better.

"Aniki what is it!? Calm down already and tell me what's wrong so I can help!"

He doesn't seem effected by my tugging as he continues his pacing, dragging me along with him as I refuse to let go.

"Is it the tattoo!? Is that it? I don't even know how I got it; I was probably drunk or something." That only seemed to make him angrier as he turns to me, yanking his arm out of my hand and grabbing me by the shoulders.

"What-" Suddenly he's cut off by the sound of the door slamming open, a boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes stepping through the doorway. My eyes widen as I look at him memory making me grind my teeth together.

He just grins at us before placing a hand over his mouth. "Oh dear, did I interrupt your bonding time? I'm sorry! I just get so excited sometimes!" His eyes turn to me and he blows a kiss and winks. "I came for you my little packaged chocolate! Chuu!"

And all that seems to flash through my mind is an intelligent, **'What the hell?'**

**Ok so how was that? Not too bad right? I kinda liked it actually. Especially the part with Itachi and Sasuke arguing. Also I hate to say this but I'm still kinda torn between who should be uke although people seem to favor naruto. Maybe I just feel like something different, but I like both so it shouldn't be a problem… Well anyway try to include what you want in your reviews ok? Although most of you have… Maybe I just want more Sasuke votes… Well whatever it's the readers choice so I can't complain! Or fight it. Anyway feel free to review ok? Cuz it's kinda making me sad that I don't have much yet extremely happy that I have any in the first place haha. Kay till next time! Tati **


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's Pov

_Naruto's Pov._

I don't think I have ever been this excited to see someone in my life and I've had a very long life.

'_How stupid do you think I look right now Kyuubi? With this dumb grin on my face.'_

'_**The same as you always do.'**_

Ever since Sasuke entered my mind the other day Kyuubi and I had been talking more than usual. He seems to not approve of my choice of fillers anymore, something about blatant disrespect or some crap like that.

'_Now, now no need for insults my little pussy cat. Besides were going to see Sasuke, you should be excited.'_

'_**EXCITED!? THAT LITTLE SHIT INSULTED ME!'**_

'_Wow you swore, he must have really pissed you off. What did he do anyway?'_

'_**I explained this to you once before I do not feel the need to go over it again.'**_

As I made my way to Sasuke's apartment via rooftops I couldn't help but laugh to myself at how fast my feet were moving, as if I were being chased or something. All this for a human I met only days ago. By accident. Coming out of a library. Yah, doesn't happen a lot.

'_**Sometimes I truly wonder if you are the First's fledgling.'**_

I frown at the mention of my sire, never having truly known him, but the stories and the truth of what he did to me merit enough to hate him.

'_I'd prefer you not to mention him today Kyuubi, not when my day started out so good.'_

'_**Hm. As you wish, for now.' **_He seems to be done talking for now, lapsing into silence.

I sigh and jump off a large office building to land on Sasuke's much smaller apartment complex. Having been searching for his scent the entire time, the close proximity of his smell (for a vampire not a human) caused me to almost hit the fencing surrounding the roof. "Wow, I must have been more excited than I thought I was." I was sure a blush would have accompanied that sentence if I had any blood left in my body.

I sniff the air one more time to make sure he's alone and get shocked when I smell another Vampire, a relatively powerful one too, in the same room. Reflex, and my undoubtedly possessive nature, cause my teeth to lengthen and a hiss to escape my lips before memory reminds me (I looked into his mind for more than just his name and address) that Sasuke has a brother.

'_Well, well looks like I'm not the only one keeping secrets here.' _

'_**You plan on keeping it a secret? Hah, I give you half a day.'**_

'_I wasn't planning on keeping it a secret __**all**__ day, just…for a while. To make things interesting.'_

'_**Hm, immature brat.'**_

I ignore him and scan the area around me. Nothing interesting, just a boring old cement rooftop. I walk forward and stand in front of the fence. As I stare down between the wire I try to judge the distance between where I'm at and the third level. Room number 55. I grin. I know him so well.

I jump onto the top of the fence and grin as I let my body freefall forward. Fifth level… fourth level…ah third level. I shoot out my hand to grab onto the metal railing on the side of the walkway and swing my body up and over, landing in perfect crouch position if I do say so myself. I do all this silently, but am still surprised at the lack of angry brother vampire as I make my way toward the door. I think of knocking but change my mind and listen in on there extremely loud conversation.

"Like hell! And I'm only dressed like this to prove a point!"

My perverted mind runs amuck at that sentence and I have to literally smack myself in the face to stay on track of what I'm doing. 'Bad Naruto, bad!'

"Point?"

He's very monotone, I can tell I'm gonna have fun with this guy.

"Yes point! That you can't just barge into peoples houses uninvited! I tried to tell you no on the phone but you hung up on me!"

'Sasuke's voice is so sexy when he's angry.'

I can hear clothes shifting and start to feel my possessiveness coming back with a vengeance. 'That better be the blinds blowing and not Sasuke's shirt.'

"What is this?"

I smirk as I realize the brother has seen my mark and press my ear closer to the door.

"What is-" I can hear Sasuke sigh and more clothes shifting before hearing him say, "I don't know."

'Sasuke you naughty boy, yes you do.'

'_**Are you giggling?'**_

'_Shut up nobody's talking to you.'_

Suddenly the older brother starts growling, the sound making my smirk grow larger.

"Itachi, gross what the hell are you doing!?"

I know what Itachi did and I think the bastard should have sniffed it instead of licked it.

'_**I think he is in denial.'**_

'_Either that or he wants to cause Sasuke pain,' I smirk. 'It only feels good when I do it.'_

I can practically feel him rolling his eyes. _**'Well I hate to disappoint you, but I hear no sounds of pain.'**_

I lesten in closely and sure enough, nothing. I frown.

'_Maybe it's because they're siblings, I've heard of that happening before.'_

"Aniki?"

I'm snapped out of my internal conversation at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Uzumaki." I have to stop myself from laughing out loud at the tone of his voice, the overwhelming hatred for me not unexpected in the least. There's a pause before the sound of a vase shattering against the door makes me jump back and my ear give an unpleasant twinge.

I can hear them struggle a bit, the struggling most likely done my Sasuke, as he yells, "Aniki what is it!? Calm down already and tell me what's wrong so I can help!"

I can imagine him being dragged along the floor as he keeps yelling. "Is it the tattoo!? Is that it? I don't even know how I got it; I was probably drunk or something."

I snort and decide it's time to interrupt before things get out of hand. I stand there for a second and wait for the right time to cut them off, for my enjoyment only, and as soon as I hear the brother start to speak I slam the door open.

I look at them both and grin at the obvious surprise. I place my hand over my mouth and make sure to over exaggerate my voice. "Oh dear, did I interrupt your bonding time? I'm sorry! I just get so excited sometimes!"

'Bonding my ass!'

I look at Sasuke and blow a kiss, winking just to piss Itachi off. "I came for you my little packaged chocolate! Chuu!" He just looks at me with a dumfounded look on his face and I laugh."Shut your mouth or I'll take it as an invitation!" He closes his mouth and a light blush forms on his face.

I glance towards the brother, his face twisted in fury as he clenches and unclenches his fists. "You must be Itachi." I turn towards him fully and bow at the waste, swinging my hand around dramatically as I introduce myself. "Uzumaki Naruto my good sir and might I say," I pause to stand up fully now, smirking at him as I lick my lips. "Your little brother tastes quite delicious for his age."

He obviously has a lot of self control as his back tenses and sets into a predatory stance, but he doesn't move. I can see his chakra, an inky black and purple color, swirl around his body before being sucked back in forcefully. 'A show of force huh? You can't get rid of me that easily.' I don't bother to show him my own chakra, knowing it wouldn't change anything about the current situation, but I do show him my fangs as I leer at him. I hear a gasp and look towards Sasuke, his eyes wide as he stares at my mouth. I lick my teeth just to tease him and I can see his shoulders tense up.

"Leave. Now." The brother's voice is cold and demanding as he stands in front of Sasuke, only slightly blocking him from view.

"Not until I get what I came for."

"How dare you mark him Uzumaki! You are lucky I do not kill you where you stand!" The words are hissed out as if he's not used to shouting.

"Now don't be like that Itachi." He flinches at the use of his name. "I do not intend to harm him, actually quite the opposite." I can't help the malicious grin that forms on my face as I provoke him. "I plan to give him immense pleasure beyond what he could ever imagine."

He growls at me crouching even lower to the ground and I can see him getting ready to spring forward. I crouch down also and my grin widens as I prepare for the impact.

"Wait!"

Both of us seem to snap out of our trance and stare at Sasuke, Itachi in horror and I in curiosity.

He walks in front of me and glares before pulling his fist back and punching me square in the face. The force causes my face to snap back and I can feel a cut healing on the inside of my lip. "What the hell was that for!?" I yell, the punch not really hurting, but not exactly appreciated it either.

"That was for breaking in here without knocking you imbecile!" His breathing is heavy as he turns his body to look at his brother before yelling at him too. "And you! I should punch you too! You broke my vase without telling me why so you're going to pick up the pieces!" He stomps into the hallway after that and the two of us just stare at each other with no particular look on our face.

I grin at him, still not done annoying him. "Your brother is kawaii."

He grinds his teeth together before walking past me to kneel next to the door, slowly picking up the pieces of glass.

Sasuke chooses that moment to walk back into the room, a broom and dustpan in hand, before staring down at his brother like he just grew a second head. "What are you doing Aniki?"

"Picking up glass."

"With your bare hands? Are you stupid?"

"Perhaps."

I just listen to their conversation with a raised eyebrow, deciding then and there that the two of them will make for some interesting entertainment.

"Help him."

I look up in surprise at the fact that Sasuke's talking to me, then at the idea that he expects me to get anywhere near his brother after the little incident we just had. "Your kidding right? And I'm not the one who broke the vase anyway." He just hands me the broom and dustpan before stepping out of the room into the kitchen, the sound of the fridge opening making my jaw drop.

"He's eating!? Teme…"

"Pass me that."

I look down at Itachi's outstretched hand before passing him both the dustpan and the broom and quickly walking out of the room before he can say anything about it. I walk around the couch and straight into the kitchen to stand silently behind Sasuke, who's making a sandwich on the counter, before finally taking in his attire.

Boxers and a t-shirt.

Oh. My. God.

Everything goes black.

I can feel fingers on my neck cutting off my air circulation, not that I need it but it's still awkward, and I slowly force my eyes to blink open. There glaring down at me is none other than the teme's older brother, his hands clasped tightly around my throat as he shakes my head back and forth. I can see Sasuke over his shoulder trying to pull him off, his arms wrapped around his upper torso. I would have laughed if not for the pain and I try to ask him why he's choking me before he squeezes harder and I can feel a bone cracking. My eyes go wide, not really in the mood to have my neck broken and then momentary paralysis as it heals itself, so I lengthen my claws and dig them into his side. I can feel the blood bubbling out of the wound before I yank my hand back out as he hisses and jerks back, releasing my throat. Sasuke seems to go with him as they both lose there balance and fall on there asses, one on the floor, the other on Sasuke.

I rub my neck and I can feel the bone cracking back into place. I sigh and stare at them both before laughing. Teme has an angry look on his face, which is also slightly red from the weight of his brother and the older one has an infuriated/constipated look on his face as he holds his side and tries to get disentangled from his brother.

'Yep, entertaining would be an understatement,' I think as I stand up and offer Itachi a hand, knowing full well he isn't going to take it, but deciding to try and get somewhat in his good graces anyway (Yah sure). He slaps my hand away before leaping to his feet and helping his brother up, whom by all the shoving and pushing, doesn't really want it.

"You too sure are interesting."

Itachi glares at me and starts to pat the non-existent dust off shoulders. "We are not here for your amusement, now leave."

"Hey wait a second, you started it."

"What?"

I pout. "You licked him and on his pleasure spot too." I make a show of placing my hand on my forehead and giving a dramatic sigh of disappointment. "Sasuke we've barely even started going out and already you're looking at other men."

"Sh-shut up you idiot we aren't going out! And I hardly even know you!" His face seems to be in a permanent state of red at this point as he takes a deep breathe to try and calm himself. "Why are you here anyway and how did you get my address?"

There's a pause.

"Well?" Itachi growls, his eyes showing to me that he would like nothing more than to 'escort' me out the door.

I scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

"I forgot."

"WHAT!?" They both yell, the simultaneous response making me laugh.

"Are you really that stupid or are you lying to me!?" Sasuke yells, his brother looking as though he agrees with him.

I look away and decide to change the subject, not really in the mood to discuss my mental capacity right now. I don't need another Kyuubi thank you very much.

"So Itachi…."

He just looks at me.

"I just remembered the choking incident. Care to explain?"

He's still just looking at me. Well it's more of a glare now but still he could at least say **something**.

"You were bleeding."

"Huh?" I'm surprised he responded.

He points to his nose and I just stare at him for a second. Another minute of charades later and I finally get it.

Oopsy.

I touch my own nose and I can feel a little bit of blood near my left nostril. I glance at the teme's face and I can see him looking everywhere but at me, a red stained napkin in hand. As he scans the ceiling I know I probably shouldn't say anything, but we all know how **that's** gonna turn out.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." He looks at me hesitantly, "I just couldn't help it. And your blue boxers leave absolutely **nothing** to the imagination." I stare down at his crotch (his lovely, fantastically arousing crotch) and lick my lips.

I can see Itachi's whole body twitching out of the corner of my eye and Sasuke doesn't seem to be any better as the combination of his pale skin and extremely bright blush makes him look like a tomato. A cute tomato.

"I suggest you watch what you say Uzumaki, the wrong words could very well lead to your demise."

"Now listen here you big bully." I stab a finger in his face, close enough to almost touch his nose, "Me and Sasuke are in love!" I can hear teme choke on his spit at that line, "And there is nothing you can do about it! If I want to suck his blood, or his dick, then your just gonna have to let me!"

I can hear Kyuubi laughing in my head as the older Uchiha's eyes start to droop.

'_That's right fall asleep, and by the time you wake up your younger brother will already be thoroughly sexed up.'_

'_**I take it my powers have been of some use?'**_

'_Yah, too bad for the Uchiha that he didn't have time to do his homework. It truly is convenient being the only vampire able to hypnotize without eye contact.'_

'_**That is not your only advantage, you should be more grateful to me brat.'**_

'_Yah, yah don't get too full of yourself now.'_

I watch as the brother's body falls backward onto the tiled floor of the kitchen before turning my eyes to Sasuke. He has a look of utter shock on his face as he kneels down next to his brother.

"Itachi!" He shakes him a bit. "Itachi!?"

I sigh as I walk behind Sasuke and grab him around the waist, hefting him up onto my shoulder.

"Let me go you bastard! What did you do to him!? Answer me!"

I ignore him as I walk to where I think the bedrooms are. As we reach the hallway I can feel his body stiffen and he stars hitting my back as he yells louder.

"Put me the fuck down you idiot! What did you do to my brother!?"

I can smell Sauke's scent coming from the room on the right and head towards it figuring it's probably his room. As I open the door Sasuke's squirming gets even more violent and I know he'll probably have a bruise or two on his waist by the end of the day.

I make sure to shut the door (no need to lock it) before tossing him onto the bed. Before he can get back up I use my speed to jump on top of him and pin his wrists above his head. I stare down at him as his chest heaves waiting for him to catch his breathe before talking.

"Let me go!" He tries to pry his wrists out of my hand, a look of frustration appearing on his face as it doesn't do anything.

I lean closer to his face and grin. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

He just glares at me, jerking his hands to try and get me to release them.

"Well if you don't know there's plenty of time for explanations." I pause, "But not now." I lean over to the mark on his neck and slowly run my tongue over it. I can hear him gasp as his body goes stiff.

"Stop." His protest sounds weak and I lick my lips feeling my canines lengthen.

I lower my head to his shirt collar and grab it with my teeth, pulling it down enough to show some of his collar bone. I slowly nibble along the exposed skin, leaving marks as I make my way higher.

His breath is coming out in deep pants and I smirk as I hear him suppressing small moans in the back of his throat. While he's distracted I switch both of his hands into one of my own and move my free hand down the length of his body, stopping to tweak a nipple and grinning at his moan of pleasure.

"S-stop, you can't—ah!"

I bit down on the mark harshly, not enough to break skin yet, but enough that small blood vessels rose to the top of the skin. Finding that I liked his reaction I continued to suck on his neck, my hand slowly crawling down towards the front of his boxers.

"Ah—please….don't! Not there!"

I pressed down softly on his cock while simultaneously sinking my fangs into the mark on his shoulder. The effect of both his cock being stimulated and the immense pleasure of his mark being used caused him to throw his head back and let loose a long, deep moan, his back arching as he cums in his boxers.

I smirk into his neck and suck hard feeling the warm blood flow down my throat, making me growl, my own cock swelling at the taste. I start to purr (damn kyuubi) as I release his hands, bringing my own up into his hair, the strands felling like silk. As I slowly rub my hands along his scalp I can't help but smile as he softly leans into the touch, his head tilting back, giving me more room.

I can feel myself becoming full and after a few more gulps slowly pull away. I stare down at him and almost cum in my pants at the sight.

Sasuke's head is still tossed back, his hands above his head and his mouth slightly open, saliva dripping down the side. But the thing that stands out the most is his eyes, hazy from residual pleasure yet still seeming to hold a type of gleam to it. I smile at the bite mark on his neck and lean down to softly lick up the remaining blood, making sure to close the wound before kissing up the side of his jaw towards his lips. I stop only a hairs breath away and look into his eyes.

Sasuke is looking at me, his eyes hooded from blood loss and I can tell he's trying not to fall asleep. I chuckle as I slowly press my lips to his, the warmth making me close my eyes and sigh. I smile as I feel him respond to the kiss, his lips moving hesitantly against my own. I don't want this to ever end, this moment, this one kiss. I've never felt anything like it before. I've kissed so many people before Sasuke and yet this one simple peck on the lips makes me feel as if I've reached heaven.

I feel Sasuke's lips go lax against mine and I pull back to stare at his face. His eyes are closed and his breathing is even.

"Teme," I laugh. "Falling asleep right in the middle of that wonderful kiss, I'll make you pay for that."

And as I watch him sleep, for the first time in my undead life I swear I can feel my heart beat.

**Ok here it is! The fourth chapter! I was sooooo happy about the reviews I got and to those of you who voted the choice has now been made and I'm pretty sure it's obvious! Naruto/Sasuke!! throws around confetti Hurrah! Ok now that that has been announced I'm sorry if this took a bit longer than the other chapters (though I still did it in a week so it's still ok) but my stinky computer caught a virus that just would NOT go away. Some stupid Hp antivirus thing that tried to get you to pay for it and kept popping up and saying YOUR BEING ATTACKED BY TROJANS! So yah, its still IN my computer but its not active or something so haha I win. Although in the process of helping me my dad went through all my stuff. Lol he almost read one of my stories, nosy little bugger, and I was like NO!! and practically through myself infront of the computer screen. So after explaining the importance of privacy and my need to write stories that can't be viewed by my parents he just dismissed it as a weird daughter thing and left it alone. So yah enough about me now. I hope you like this chapter, I was in a bit of a procrastinating mood with it so I hope it came out ok! Review if you want cause it makes me super happy!XD Until next week! Tati**

**P.S. It felt so dirty writing the word nipple lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Brotherly Love**

_Sasuke's pov_

When Sasuke woke up the next morning he expected to feel the same hatred/remorse for the world that he normally did at this hour, but apparently his body and his god damned subconscious had other ideas.

He felt so blissfully happy and content right about now that it was sickening—yet unavoidable. And the thing that irritated him most was the fact that even though he wanted to feel angry at his good mood and throw a well deserved tantrum—Uchiha style of course—he couldn't because he just felt too gosh danged good!

Years of practicing keeping his appearance 'stone cold' was the only thing saving him from squealing like a girl. And damn did he want to punch somebody…..or maybe hug.

So yes, something obviously happened last night. Something to make him feel this way. Something different. Something….**he forgot.**

He couldn't remember who he was with last night.

Screw that, he didn't even know what he **did **yesterday.

"Argh this is stupid!" I fling the comforter off my legs and jump out of bed. As I stomp into the living room I can feel myself growing more annoyingly happy as the 'blissful butterflies' from earlier are still flying around in my body.

I start pacing along the back of the couch. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and for-

I stop.

If I look far enough out of the corner of my eye I can see something black resting near the table chairs. A few scenarios race through my head at what could have happened while I was asleep, but I brush them aside as they start to get more ridiculous. I back track and come to a stop near the entrance of the kitchen.

It takes me a while to comprehend the sight on the ground, nothing in my imagination having seen this.

My brother is lying on the floor on his back, small breaths barely leaving his body. There are dark rings under his eyes and his skin is extremely pale, almost to the point of being transparent. I would have thought he was dead if it wasn't for the small chest movements every time he took a breath.

I shake my head trying to dispel the thoughts before running to him. "Aniki!" He doesn't respond as I sit down on my knees and place his head in my lap.

I can feel a strange sense of déjà vu as I brush my hand over his ashen face. I stick my ear over his mouth to check his breathing. It's barely even there!

My voice trembles. "Aniki get up! Don't die!"

He's not moving. I try shaking his shoulders, but he doesn't even twitch.

"Damnit Itachi not you too! You promised! You said you'd never die you bastard! Get up!" I scream as my shaking becomes more desperate. Somewhere in the back of my head I can hear a voice telling me that this isn't going to help anything and that I should just call the ambulance, but I'm so wrapped up in the sheer loss that my brain seems to only be excepting one logic at a time.

I can feel tears slowly making there way down my cheeks and I gasp.

He's not breathing.

I try running the last health lesson we had on CPR through my head, but all my jumbled brain comes up with is useless information about the ribs breaking.

"Damnit!" I place his head back on the tile floor softly before getting up and heading over to the phone.

I know that there is probably only about a five percent chance he'll live, but I know that if I give up now I'll never forgive myself.

I pick up the phone with shaky fingers and just as I'm about to press the first button I hear a groan.

I whip my head around and drop the phone, the sound of breaking plastic not even registering in my mind as I stare down at my brother.

I keep praying in my head that I wasn't imagining things, that I haven't just gone crazy and that I really had heard what I thought I did.

I watch intently as he groans again and his head shifting to the right slightly.

The tears seem to be falling even harder as I watch him sit up slowly and rub his hand through his hair. I just watch him, letting the fact that everything is ok, that he's ok, sink in. I know in any other circumstance I would have felt stupid just standing here staring at him while he tried to get up on his own, not even helping, but I couldn't help it. My mind just seemed to have gone blank the only thing going through it being screams of 'he's ok' and 'he's not dead'.

He gracefully stands to his feet—it always amazed me how everything he did was like it took no effort at all, especially now that he had just gotten off the floor as if waking up from a bad dream and not a near death experience. He looks around the room before turning around. Everything goes in slow motion then, and I swear I can even see the small hairs on his face move I'm looking so intently.

His eyes widen as he looks at my face (I'm probably still crying). "Sasuke?"

I try to stop the water works, embarrassment finally setting in at the look on his face. "I hope your happy you idiot."

"What?" His voice sounds breathless, airy, as if he can't believe what happened either.

I sniffle. "You always said I needed to be more emotional."

He smiles at that and walks towards me. He stops right in front of me and raises his left hand, pointing his index finger at my forehead before poking it softly.

"Hm, foolish little brother."

I can feel myself smiling through my tears, my vision going blurry as I laugh, the sound coming off more sob than anything.

He wraps his arms around me and I just let myself cry into his shoulder, a little voice in the back of my head telling me he'll never let me live this down.

I smile to myself.

I won't let him forget it either.

**Ok I am soooooo sorry this chapter is so short! Sweet...but short! _sigh_ I just started school again so I'm trying to get used to the schedule and all that. Don't worry I won't stop writng once a week like I normally do but, forgive me if they're a bit short (they'll get longer once I get settled in). Well, now that my excuses are all done (lol) I will tell you all this ONCE AGAIN (because I got a review from someone saying they didn't like the pairing and I don't blame them I used to hate this pairing too haha how the times have changed;D) that this is a Naruto/Sasuke fic. As in SASUKE IS GETTING IT UP THE ASS_! ehem_ And since I don't feel the need to dwell on that I will change the subject and also say that I know this story seems kinda boring-what with nothing happening and all- and that you just need to be patient, it's getting there. I seem to be kinda making this up as I go, but that don't mean I don't know where I'm going!XD...Yah that sounded stupid. Ok so yah just thought I should give you guys a heads up on all that. Oh! and one more thing. If you guys have any questions just type them on up in the review section and I'll answer it above the story. Kay, wish me luck on the next chapter, where the brothers discuss Sasuke's sexy love bite and Itachi tells a lie!;) And maybe even a jerk off scene (if I can get it right). Tati **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kay someone asked why Itachi stopped breathing? It's because he doesn't need to breathe so when he is unconscious and isn't awake to "regulate" his breathing he just stops. If you ever read the Twilight series you'll know what I mean. (then again even if you didn't read it you should still know what I mean.)**

**Another one is if Itachi is bad? The answer is no. Not in this story (sorry if that dissapoints any of you) but he can get a little scary sometimes;D**

**One more! Why did Sasuke forget? I can't tell you that! **_**throws arms up in the air and twirls around in a circle **_**It's a secret!! (until we get to it that is). But I will tell you it has something to do with Naruto's stupidity. **_**sigh **_**When will he ever learn.**

(Forgot to do this)

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat!

_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

**All about the Lies**

This could be worse.

I keep telling myself that as I sit on the couch, my back facing the armrest as I receive the most intense (and by intense I mean angry) stare from my brother I have ever gotten.

As he sits across from me I can't help but think that the look is a little bit unfair. I mean come on; it can't possibly be **my **fault he ended up on the floor, I was in the bedroom—most likely also a victim.

"Otouto, this is all your fault."

Ok apparently it can.

"What?" I sigh exasperatedly, "By that pouty look on your face I can tell this is going to be a load of bu-"

"Watch your mouth." He looks at me like a father reprimanding his son.

I snort. 'Only more ridiculous.'

"This **all **could have been avoided if you had simply not let him in."

"Let who in!? I already told you I don't remember what happened yesterday, so before you start yelling at me at least explain to me **why **first!"

He ignores me and stands up from the couch, walking around to stand in the middle of the room. He points to the space before him. "Come here."

I look at him skeptically. "Why?"

"I don't need a reason, just come."

"Like he-"

"COME."

I flinch a bit at the commanding voice—not to mention scary—and begrudgingly go to stand in front of him.

He just stares at me for a moment, his eyes moving over my body, before he grabs my head and turns it to the side. His fingers slide along my neck and he growls at whatever it is he found.

I try to look at him from the corner of my eye, only seeing long black hair as he continues his examination. "What is it Aniki? You're acting weird." I pause. "Well weirder than normal that is."

"This," He pauses, as if trying to find the right word to say, "tattoo, do you know where you got it?"

"Tattoo?" I can't remember ever getting something like that. "What tattoo?"

He mumbles something unintelligible before pulling his hand back and flicking his wrist back in the direction of the couch. "Sit down Sasuke."

I go to sit back on the couch, wondering what on earth is going through his head and also, I have to admit, a little nervous.

He sighs before sitting in the space beside me, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. For a second he looks a lot older than I know he is, as if he has seen too many years in his life. The lines he always had under his eyes seemed more prominent and there is a frown on his lips, like he was thinking of something unpleasant.

"You got drunk Otouto."

I raise my eyebrow, wondering if he really thinks I'm that stupid or if he's teasing me. "Excuse me?"

He sighs, opening his eyes and staring up at the ceiling. "You got drunk last night Otouto and must have gotten the tattoo then." He turns his head. "I was waiting for you when you got home—you hadn't answered when I called—and you were angry about something. When I asked you what was wrong you didn't answer me and I saw a tattoo on your shoulder. Of course I yelled at you," My eye twitched at the flippant tone of voice he used, "but you just seemed to be ignoring me. You went and locked yourself in your room and wouldn't come out until somebody rang the doorbell. I went to get it of course," Why did he say that like he was a martyr or something? "But you came tearing out of your room and flung the door open before I could even get to it." His eyebrows pull down in a slight frown. "Next thing I know there's this **boy **standing in our living room giving you hickies!"

My eyes go wide and I blush before smacking him on the shoulder. "That's a load of crap and you know it! I'm not into guys!"

He looks at me with a bored expression before reaching his hand out and flicking me hard on the forehead.

"Do not interrupt Otouto I was not finished."

I grumble but let him continue anyway, the blush fading a bit.

"Now as I was saying, you didn't seem to like the attention and he was forcing himself on you so I intervened. I grabbed him off you and threw him into the kitchen. I went in to subdue him when he hit me in the head with a frying pan and I passed out. That is all I remember, but what I feared most seems to not have happened so everything is as it should be I guess."

"You're not bleeding."

"Hm?" he says, looking at me confusedly.

"You were hit with a frying pan, but you look fine to me."

His eyes flash away from mine for a second before he sighs. He seems to be doing that a lot today.

"What I said is true." He's looking deep into my eyes now and it feels as if I'm being sucked in. "It's all true." I nod my head involuntarily and my eyelids feel heavy for a second before he looks away with a guilty expression and the feeling disappears.

The doubts I had just moments ago seemed to have vanished into thin air and been replaced by extreme self loathing. Great, another thing I'm indebted to him for.

"Otouto."

I look up towards him, not remembering ever turning away, and the look on his face has me taken aback.

I can see tears in the corners of his eyes, barely even there, but enough to have my heart nearly stop. My initial reaction of course is to comfort him, but he holds up his hand and looks away. My mouth begins to open in a question of why before he puts his index finger to my lips stopping any protests I might have had.

"Answer me honestly Otouto." There's a long pause as he puts the words together in his head. "Would you hate me if I denied you happiness? Can you…" Another pause, "Do you still love our parents?"

My eyes go wide. I hadn't expected that.

It takes me a while to answer as I mull over the sentence in my head—I and my brother think to much alike.

"I could never hate you Aniki, of course, but mom and dad…." My voice drifts off as I think of the past. The smiles, the laughter, the love,...the death. I take in a shaky breath and look down at the rug, my toes curling into the fabric. "I sill love them even though they promised...and lied." I can see the car accident on the news clearly in my head, the news casters serious face as he relays what was just everyday news to him, but everything to me. I can remember the regret and anger I felt, but most of all….sadness.

I give a dry laugh. "It's funny you know? How it all turned out. How the one day they actually **saw **me, the one day I was actually **there**, is the day they choose to leave." I run my hands through my hair and glance at my brother between my bangs. His face looks calm, but there is a slight glint of sadness in his eyes that I know only I would be able to see. "They told me they would be there, that they were proud of me, but they lied, they never made it. They were too fucking** busy** and ended up running late! If they had just left earlier, if they had just made it on time it never would of-" My throat muscles constrict at the end and I choose not to finish before I end up crying again. I don't need to cry over them, they don't deserve it.

My brother sighs before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me to his chest. I can hear his light breathing and try to focus in on the sound of his heart. I frown. It's not there. I listen harder.

What the?

I raise an eyebrow, gloom and doom momentarily forgotten as I try to hear his heart beat.

Nothing.

Okay that is just **freaky.**

Suddenly I can feel him stiffen up, his stomach muscles tightening to the point where I almost thought I was leaning on a wall.

I pull away from him and look up into his face. His eyes are wide and he's staring at me in horror. He looks as though he has been caught, as if he has been exposed.

My eyes widen in realization.

Maybe he has.

_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

_Naruto's Pov_

This sucks. Completely and utterly sucks.

Here I am stuck in my room with nothing to do. **Nothing.**

I sigh, maneuvering my legs around on the bed so that they're propped up on the head board. Yes I am backwards on the bed, and no it was not an accident.

You do strange things when you're bored.

I sigh even louder (knowing no one's there to hear me, but making me feel better anyway).

"You know what would really make me feel good, like super I'm-touching-the-heavens good?" I wait for an answer (knowing I'm not going to get one, but once again I say that is **not **the point) and just decide to answer for myself. "Sasuke. Sasuke and his beautiful black eyes and soft ebony hair and plump lips and pale tantalizing skin….dripping in honey. With whipped cream and cherries and…..hehehehehe."

I realize that at this point in time more than a number of people could call me crazy and just the slightest bit obsessed—and would have more than just good grounds to defend it—but I just don't give a damn. When you have nothing to do with no one home to bother—who knows where the hell Gaara is right now—you have every right in the world to think naughty things about your lover (soon to be sex slave/husband). The only problem—or maybe it's not so much a problem as a way to pass the time—is that your body tends to **react**.

"Oops." I glance down at my hips, the bulge all too obvious under my boxer briefs. I poke it experimentally as I decide whether or not to take care of it cold balls style or….the other way.

To say it only takes me a minute to decide would be an understatement.

I drag my hand lazily down my chest, brushing over my nipple softly before continuing a trail down towards my naval. I circle it slowly before deciding the hell with it and just ripping my boxers off, tossing them on the floor.

I look down at my cock and wrap my fingers slowly around the base, pulling up in one long stroke. I start to imagine it's Sasuke's fingers grasping me like this, his eyes wide and innocent as he stares up at me. I shudder as he flicks his tongue over the slit before sucking lightly at the tip. I watch him as he wraps his hands around the base of my cock and squeezes, simultaneously sucking in more of my girth. He starts to bob his head slowly at first before picking up speed, my cock going deeper and deeper into his wet cavern.

"God Sasuke."

I can feel him smile around me and I have to hold my self back from screaming in pleasure as he starts to hum, the vibration causing a familiar heat to pool in my stomach.

My breathing gets harder as I feel myself coming closer to the edge and I try to tell him, but he just sucks harder, the gulping noises nearly driving me insane.

"Sasuke….hah…..harder—ah!"

Suddenly he grabs the sides of my hips and deep throats me. I can't hold it back anymore and release into his waiting mouth, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I fall back on the bed.

I lay there panting for a minute, slowly coming back from my self induced fantasy. I open my eyes to stare up at the ceiling and frown at the sticky feeling of cum on my fingers.

I sigh before heaving myself off the mattress, ignoring my underwear in favor of a shower. As I head into the attached bathroom all I can think about is how I ended up taking a cold shower in the end anyway.

**The sixth chapter is here and boy do I feel proud of myself! Why you ask? Because I wrote my first sexual experience!! Lol get it? Yah I know that was dumb. Anyhoo I hope you guys liked it, not too-too short right? Short, but not too-too short? I kinda had fun with this one, or maybe I was just in the mood to write. Tell me what you think about the "end" and if any of you would like (or know someone who would like) to write a sex scene for this story (sometime in the future) feel free to tell me cuz I really don't want to butcher Sasuke and Naruto's love life lol. So review if you will! (I enjoy them so much and read them like fifity times everyday haha.) DOMO ARIGATOU MR. ROBOTO!! Tati **

**Next chapter is Itachi's Secret (OOOOOOOH! _waves hands in the air_)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Itachi's Secret**

I was holding my breath, I knew I was. I was trying to keep from hyperventilating and this was the only way I could think of. I tried to remember my strict law of emotional outlet (this is the kind of situation I was "training" for after all) and I tried to keep things to a minimum in the panic department, but he definitely wasn't making things easy for me. A lot can be heard in a moment of silence after all and this quiet staring contest is conveying far too much.

"Outoto."

I pull myself away from his eyes and look at his lips, hoping if I concentrate on his voice rather than his eyes I can hear something I might have missed—like the familiar sound of laughter as he tells me it was all a joke or maybe his mocking tone as he teases me for being so gullible.

"Sasuke." He says my name firmly, the silence in the room accentuating the seriousness of the moment. "What you heard was not a lie."

Too quick to defend. "I didn't hear anything."

"Exactly." He pauses and I can sense that he's trying to let me think what he said over, but I don't need to. I know what should have been there, what I didn't hear.

He answers before I can even ask the question. "I am dead Sasuke."

I let the air I had been holding gush through my lips, the feeling of relief the action provided doing nothing to calm me. I don't know what to say, to do—I never planned for something like this. The answer was too blunt, too unbelievable. How can he be dead? He's sitting before me isn't he? He's breathing isn't he?

"Sasuke, you're turning blue."

I let the air rush out of my lungs again—not realizing I had been holding it—only to suck in another gulp and repeat the process. I was aloud to freak out, but only in my head.

"Sasuke calm down, I can't explain until you do." He's rubbing my shoulders and I try to focus on the friction to pull myself away from my thoughts—which are steadily getting more confusing as time goes by. Slowly I let myself start to breathe, the shoulder rubbing doing its job.

I can hear my brother sigh again. He's still rubbing my shoulders, the rubbing turning into more of a massage now. I know he's trying to comfort me but it's a little hard to be comforted by the one causing the panic in the first place. "I never meant for you to find out this early Sasuke, I'm sorry." This early? How long has it been like this? "You need to listen carefully to what I am about to say to you because your reaction can tip the scale. Keep a clear head." Easy for him to say, he had time to get used to no heart beat—this was all still too terribly new for me. "Promise me Sasuke. **Promise me**." All I can do is nod. Apparently he thought that was good enough and slowly took his hands off my arms. There was a long silence. "How much do you know about the undead Otouto?"

I force the answer out, subconsciously responding to the nickname. "Not much."

He nods, before leaning back on the armrest of the sofa. "Good because the things they say in the books and movies is a bunch of bullshit." He smirks at me and I can see a sharp canine pointing out of the right side of his lip. I knew the sentence was more of an excuse to show me his teeth than to cause humor. He never was good at jokes.

His face turns serious again. "Keep in mind the only thing I could never harm is you Sasuke. You can hate me, despise me, abandon me, but know that I will always love you."

I didn't have the patients to feel sentimental about that right now. The damn idiot was beating around the bush at the wrong time and it was pissing me off. "This isn't charades Itachi, spit it out!"

He frowns, but doesn't hesitate this time. "I'm a vampire Sasuke."

A long, uneasy, silence surrounds the both of us and I take advantage of it as I come to terms with what he just said. All those times he refused to eat with me, saying he wasn't hungry or he was on a diet—it was all a lie. That time I told him not to eat so we could go out for his birthday and he never showed up, claiming he got a flat tire—he was lying right to my face! I grit my teeth together. Vampire or not (even in my thoughts the name made me shudder) this bastard was gonna pay!

There was no doubt he could read the anger in my eyes and he must have taken it the wrong way, because his body suddenly went through a late rigormortis, his eyes hardening, closing off his emotions.

"All this time." I can see him flinch out of the corner of my eye. "It took you **this **fucking long to tell me the truth!?"

He gives me a strange lopsided smile and waves his hand stiffly in the air—the move meant to be flippant. "Vampires have a bit of a secrecy problem. You must understand why I would want to keep it a secret."

"Not from me, no!" I really want to punch him in the face right now and now that I think about it that doesn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Ow!" Ok apparently it **was **a bad idea. "What the hell is your face made of, rock!? You could have warned me!"

He quirks an eyebrow before saying, "Why would I warn you when you were planning on **punching **me?"

I growl at him and try not to squeeze my left hand. "**This** is why!" I hold up my hand as exhibit A, the bones obviously broken. "You broke it with your stupid face! Now not only am I angry at you for lying to me, I'm angry at you for breaking my fingers! So because you're such a terrible brother you have to take me to the doctor and buy me lunch, nothing cheap either! Five star!"

The smile he shows me almost makes me want to hug him—almost. Itachi is the epitome of monotone so the huge smile was enough to put me in some mild shock.

"Thank you Otouto."

I blush and look anywhere but at his face. "You shouldn't be thanking me, I'm gonna order a lot and you have to pay for the doctor bill."

He smirks. "Hm, pig."

"What was that you corpse?"

"Corpse? That's a new one." He **actually **seems surprised.

"Of course it is! I just recently found out you were deceased!"

"Deceased?"

"Yah, like someone's dead pet cat or something. The kind buried in a cemetery."

"The cat must have been loved for its owner to bury it."

I blush harder and quickly get off the couch. "Yah, yah, he loved it a lot, now get in the car, I'm hungry." I snatch my jacket off the top of the chair, before grabbing my house keys off the small table near the door and opening it. I look back at him and he's just getting up, that happy smile still on his face. "Hurry up, your driving."

"Why of course, it **is **my car after all."

He walks gracefully towards the door (I could be over exaggerating though) and slips past me, the smile a bit more refined than earlier. I close and lock the door, turning to watch him walk down the hall. A few questions pop up in my head and I have to admit I'm a little more than curious about his….race. I run to catch up with him as he enters the elevator.

We reach the floor level and head out to his car; all the while stupid—if not embarrassing—assumptions popping up in my head. He gestures for me to open the door and get in and I only now realize that I had just been standing there before I open the door and slide in. He starts the car and we pull out of the parking lot. The drive was uneventful until I decided to **finally **ask a question.

"Do you even need this car?" I keep my eyes on the road ahead of us, only glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

I can hear the smile in his voice. "No, if I did it wouldn't be so crappy."

"So why bring it?"

"Camouflage." He says it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Like the army?" I play along with his stupidity.

"**Just **like the army."

I sigh, wondering if he plans on being this happy all day.

"Yes, I do."

I snap my head around to face him. "Did I say that out loud?"

He smirks. "No."

My eye starts to twitch and I turn back around to watch the flashing scenery. "Don't do that," I grumble.

He chuckles, apparently very happy with my response. "Yes, Otouto." I lean my forehead against the glass of the window and groan. This was going to be a loooong day.

**_

* * *

_****_Ok. I now officially hate school (not that I didn't before, but you get the point). I almost didn't make my deadline(that sounds so funnyXD) because of my stupid homework that they keep piling on us. I wanna start a revolt!!. Anyhoo enough about that. How did you guys like the chapter? Good, bad, short(I know it was), skinny, tall, fat? Tell me how you feel damnit!! Lol I'm just being weird forgive me So yah if any of you guys didn't get some of the dialogue and anything that happened just ask me in the review section teehee3 Oh and I have a feeling people will ask what Sasuke meant bythe whole dead cat reference, he was referring to Itachi and it was meant to be a sort of playful insult. Itachi kinda turned it around on him and asked in a discrete sort of way if he loved him. They have an odd way of communicating lol. OKAY! So next chapter Sasuke goes to the doctor and pitches a fit. Also Itachi has to pay a rediculous amout of money for some "forgive me" food!! All this and more in the next chapter of AVI!! _**

**Till our next rendezvous. Tati **


End file.
